Warren County, Pennsylvania
Warren County is a county located in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. As of 2010, the population was 41,815. It was formed in 1800 from parts of Allegheny and Lycoming counties; attached to Crawford County until 1805 and then to Venango County until Warren was formally organized in 1819. Its county seat is Warren . Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 898 square miles (2,325 km²), of which 883 square miles (2,288 km²) is land and 14 square miles (37 km²) (1.60%) is water. Notable physical features include the Allegheny River, the Allegheny Reservoir, the Kinzua Dam, and the Allegheny National Forest. Adjacent counties *Chautauqua County, New York (north) *Cattaraugus County, New York (northeast) *McKean County (east) *Elk County (southeast) *Forest County (south) *Venango County (southwest) *Crawford County (west) *Erie County (west) Warren County is one of only eight counties statewide that border or touch up to eight counties. National protected area *Allegheny National Forest (part) *Allegheny National Recreation Area (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 43,863 people, 17,696 households, and 12,121 families residing in the county. The population density was 50 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 23,058 housing units at an average density of 26 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.68% White, 0.21% Black or African American, 0.19% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.12% from other races, and 0.52% from two or more races. 0.34% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 22.2% were of German, 12.4% Swedish, 11.2% American, 10.5% Irish, 8.8% English, 8.2% Italian and 5.1% Polish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 17,696 households out of which 29.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.10% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.50% were non-families. 27.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.10% under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 27.00% from 25 to 44, 25.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. Municipalities Under Pennsylvania law, there are four types of incorporated municipalities: cities, boroughs, townships, and, in at most two cases, towns. The following cities, boroughs and townships are located in Warren County: City *Warren Boroughs Townships Census-designated places Census-designated places are geographical areas designated by the U.S. Census Bureau for the purposes of compiling demographic data. They are not actual jurisdictions under Pennsylvania law. *Sheffield *Warren South Other communities Some communities are neither incorporated nor treated as census-designated places. *Akeley *Lander *Russell *Torpedo Education Public School Districts * Corry Area School District * Titusville Area School District * Warren County School District (four high schools) Recreation There is one Pennsylvania state park in Warren County. Chapman State Park is adjacent to Allegheny National Forest and State Game Land 29 just of U.S. Route 6, near Clarendon. Warren County also contains a tract of old-growth forest called Hearts Content National Scenic Area. See also *Hickory Creek Wilderness *List of municipal authorities in Warren County, Pennsylvania *National Register of Historic Places listings in Warren County, Pennsylvania References Category:Counties of Pennsylvania Category:Warren County, Pennsylvania Category:Established in 1800